Wearable intelligent devices are a type of portable devices that are able to be worn on the user's body, or integrated into cloth and/or accessories of end users. The wearable intelligent devices are not just a kind of hardware equipments; they are also able to achieve other powerful functions by using appropriate software support, data interactions and cloud platform interactions, etc. Thus, the wearable intelligent devices will be able to change daily lives and cognitions.
Wearable intelligent devices are considered as a next attractive field pushing the development of the electronic industry forward. By 2016, the total value of the global market of the wearable intelligent devices may be up to six billion dollars.
In order to advance themselves in the developments of the wearable intelligent devices, a plurality of companies have invested a large amount of funds in research and development; and numerous wearable intelligent devices have been launched. For example, Apple has launched the IWatch products; Nike has launched the NiKe30  FuelBand SE products; Adidas will launch intelligent watches based on the Android system; Macrotellect has launched the BrainLink brain wave sensors; Sony has launched Smart watches; Baidu has launched the Codoon band products; Disney has launched the Magicband products; Snda has launched the GEAK intelligent watches; and Google has launched the Google glass products.
However, more or less, the above-mentioned devices have their own defects. Further, the main functions of the above-mentioned devices may be to calculate some parameters of running, navigating and/or photographing, or record movement data of users.
Sometimes, the parameters and/or the data may not be precise. The disclosed devices and methods are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.